Star Wars Dark Side: The Dark Knights
by ZEdarcEZ
Summary: Hopefully, I'm gonna start writing again, I've been out for a bit. But I'm back. Hope you enjoy my stories, they're going to start expanding to other catagories. Not ONLY Star Wars. But, as always, enjoy!
1. Chapter one The begginning

**I**

**Star Wars Dark Side: **

**The Dark Knights **

"Hello, and welcome to the Jedi Academy. As you all may know, you were chosen for a reason, chosen for your excellence. Anyway, here you will learn history, diplomacy, and more. Also you will learn to use the Force as your guide and to defend yourself with a lightsaber." Luke Skywalker said. "We will start your training immediately. Each of you will be assigned to a master. Each master will call out the names of their new apprentices. Let's begin."

"Nurtlas Grinchar." Kyle Katarn said. "Ritlos Biert." Zion Jevious said. "Minlaer Scrinttrusk." Luke said. "Birltas Smeighli." Jacen Solo said. "I believe we are short one. Has anyone seen Nerik Zirtchi?" Luke said. The sound of speaking went around the room. "No one seems to have seen him." Kyle said. "Strange." Luke said. "What do you think happened to him?" Zion said. "I don't know―" Luke began, but the sound of an explosion stopped him. "But we're going to have to deal with this later, masters, bring your students with you." Luke said. They went the impact site of the explosion; they found it easily, due to the fire and the unending stream of smoke. When they landed in the impact site there was nothing there no one, no vehicles, not even a missile shell. "Nothing." Kyle said. "Just one big crater."

"Something's not right here. It's like―oh no! Everyone get back to the academy immediately!" Luke cried.

When they arrived at the academy, it was completely blown away flames were everywhere. "The Padawans. Kyle, send a transmission out to all the Jedi make sure you find their locations and tell them to stay there." Luke walked over to the academy's training area. He saw several Padawans lying on the ground, most of them dead. He saw one of them move. "He's alive!" Luke rushed over to the survivor, "Are you okay?" Luke said. "Yea, I'm fine." He said. "What happened here?"

"This guy in a black cloak came in, attacked us. Apparently he got a bit bored, set a detonator in the fuel bays, blew the entire academy down, I'm sure there are more survivors, we need to go see if they're alright."

"Rest, you took quite a hit." Luke scanned the room, the rest of them were dead. Luke went through the entire academy, there were a few survivors on the upper levels, but the lower he went the worse the Padawans were damaged.


	2. Chapter two: Jedi vs Sith

II Jedi vs. Sith

He made his way to the fuel bay, there was another survivor, but he wouldn't make it for long. "Are you okay?" Luke said. "Sith Lord, set a charge, killed us." The Padawan could hardly speak. "Could you recognize the Sith from our archives?"

"No."

"Describe him to me."

"His face, torn apart, his eyes yellow. Rotten teeth. Cloak and hood. That's all I could see, by the time he got me, I only saw that much of him. The saber just hit me so fast. I tried to fight him, but it was far too much." The Padawan died right then and there. "Great description." A voice said behind Luke. He turned around to see a cloaked man standing behind him. "You! You're the one who did all this."

"I am."

"Hope you enjoyed life as far as it lasted." Luke ignited his lightsaber. "Don't worry, I'll keep enjoying it, as for you, well that's a different story." The Sith ignited his lightsaber. They engaged in a duel, Luke swung upward in a lunging attack. The Sith jumped into the air and used the Force to bring the ceiling down. Luke stopped the debris. The Sith landed in front of Luke while he was holding the debris up. Luke threw the debris at the Sith knocking him into the wall. Luke waited a few moments. The debris blasted all around the room. "I'll crush you!" The Sith yelled. The Sith jumped into the air and came to slam down at Luke. Luke prepared for a heavy blo


	3. Chapter three: Fate of the Academy

III

Fate of the Academy

"What's taking Luke so long in there?" Kyle said. "Do you think something happened to him?" Zion said. "I hope not." Kyle said. "Master Katarn, master Katarn!" A wounded Padawan cried, running out of the academy main door. "What is it?" Kyle said. "There's something happening inside the fuel bays, but it's blocked off, I can't get in."

"We have to get in there, come on!" Kyle said, leading the Jedi into the academy.

Luke kicked the Sith into a wall, he pushed off the wall and swung at Luke. Luke moved out of the way, and punched the Sith back, the Sith set a flame into the air catching Luke's cloak on fire. _Who is this guy? _Luke thought to himself. The Sith slammed his lightsaber against Luke's, knocking the lightsaber out of Luke's hand. He grabbed Luke's throat and threw him into the debris. The walls began to break apart. "I think it's time to leave, farewell Skywalker." The Sith jumped back and blew the debris out of his way.

Moments later Kyle, Jacen, and Zion walked into the room. "Luke!" Kyle said. Luke got up. "We need to get out of here, the academy's structural integrity is failing." Flames poured out of the Academy like water. The Jedi escaped from the academy with only moments to spare. The entire Massassi Temple collapsed. "This is disgraceful." Zion said, watching the debris crash into the pond around the area. It was nightfall, the flames shimmered a beautiful glow among the water, but a terrible sight. This was the beginning of the end for the Jedi Knights.


End file.
